Bring me to the light
by Queene Rose
Summary: Wend Fairy Tail was disbanded, everyone went to do their own life. What will happen to Lucy From now on? What going to happen on her way to her mission? Who will she meet in the forest? What secrets will she find in the forest?This story is going to be on a contest in Inkitt, So I hope that you like it and If you like it please rate me in inkitt. This is One of those sticy stories
1. Chapter 1

_Fairy tail was once my home, were my family was, but all that change after the fight against Tartaros..._

 _Even thought we manage to win against the fight, Master Makarov disband the guild. He didn't tell us his decision or didn't say his goodbye... He just left and disband the guild... Our home..._

 _Since that day, each one of us went to their separate ways. Living me all along in Magnolia..._

* * *

-2 years later-

Lucy was walking in the middle of a forest called 'Mightnight Lagoon'. The Forest was famous because the sun shine in this part and it's always dark. The only light that can be seen was from an insect called 'Pyrophorus luminous'.

Lucy wasn't alone, she had plue walking right beside her. The little guy was trembling more than usual while looking at the forest with a scared look.

"Pu P-puuuu…."

Lucy look down at his little celestial spirit. "Don't worry Plue, there's nothing to be afraid of"

"PUPUPUPU!" He yell at her.

"Calm down plue. I know that you don't like this place, but it's the only way I can earned money since the guild was disband…" She look down sadly but then shook her head violently. "Never mind that, we have to find a rare flower that is located on an underground lake." Lucy said with a sigh.

"…Pu…"

"I know… We still don't know if the flower actually exist, but we need to find it for the old lady" Lucy say determinate.

Suddenly they start hearing a growl making the poor celestial spirit to return to the celestial world because of fear.

Lucy then look at her surrounding until her eyes land on a giant black wolf. Part of his body was cover in flames.

Lucy took out one of her golden keys and raise it high. "Open The Gate of the bull, Taurus!"

A giant bull appear right in front of her. "MOOO!" he then look to her owner with his eyes fill with hearts. "Lucy-sama! You have a nice body today"

"Not now Taurus, we need to defeat that wolf over there." Lucy said while her body start to glow. "Oh celestial king, let me have Aquarius power!" Her outfit change into the ones that Aquarius usually use and a tattoo of the letter w appear in her chest.

"Don't worry Lucy-sama, I will protect your amazing body" He then look at the wolf angrily while holding his giant axes. "No one is allowed to touch my master body except me!" He then runs toward the wolf at a super-fast speed.

The wolf start to run toward Taurus leaving a trace of flame behind him. Taurus swing his axes at him, but the wolf dodge it at the very last minute and scratch his chest deeply, making it bleed.

"Taurus!" Lucy then send water directly to the wolf but the animal was too fast for her.

"Don't worry Lucy-sama, I will protect your body from him" He then try to hit him, but the wolf dodge it again. The only difference is that animal run pass him and went after Lucy. "Lucy-sama!"

"Water Barrier!" Lucy generates a powerful barrier of water, making the wolf to stop right in front of her. She then send the water at it, sending him strait at Taurus. "Taurus now!"

"WOOOOOO!" He Jumps high in the air while raising his axes on his back. "Rampage!" He then cutting the wolf in half.

"Good job, Taurus!" Lucy smile big at him.

Taurus runs to her and hugs her tightly. "Your body is awesome too, Lucy-sama" He blush madly, making the poor girl to glare at him.

She raise Taurus key with anger. "Force key close" and at that moment Taurus return back to the celestial world.

"Oh Mavis, how I hate it wend he turns like that…" She then look at the wolf violet blood. "How weird…" She then start walking away while returning to her normal cloths. "It's the first time that I see a blood with that color."

While she say that the corpse of the wolf start to turn into a shadow and disappear in the ground, the only thing left now was the violet blood.

Lucy continue to walk in the dark forest while the 'Pyrophorus luminous' insect continue to fly with the golden body.

"You little guys are the only thing that makes this forest beautiful" She said with a little smile. "I wish that Natsu,Gray,Erza and Happy were here to see this beautiful scenary, but then again...If natsu was here he would have burn the entire forest." Lucy the look at her right hand, so that she could see the fairy tail mark. "I wonder how everyone doing..."She whisper while looking up at the tree right in front of her.

The tree has a large, relatively thin, conical crown. The upper branches are upright, while the lower ones are hanging down with upright tips. It has a dark brownish thick bark.

"This tree reminds me of fairy tail in edolas" She walks toward the tree and sit down on the grass while resting her back against the tree trunk. "How comfortable."

"How can you even relax on a place like this?" Someone said in an arrogant tone.

Lucy looks up and saw sting standing on a tree ranches. She send him a glare "Oh, shut up! I didn't expected to see you in a place like this"

Sting jumps off and land right in front of Lucy, while showing his back to her .Then he stands up and turn his body so that he could face her. "You should be honer to getting to see me, Sting Eucliffe, the master of Sabertooth" He show her his famous arrogant smile "And what is an Ex member of Fairy tail, doing on a place like this?"

Lucy smirk at him "Im Doing a request and what are you doing here, Oh great sting eucliffe? Are you suppose to be at you're guild" She say mockingly

"Well, If you want to know. Me, sting Eucliffe,the master of Sabertooth... Is doing a request that was given especially to the strongest guild in the entire world."

"Uh-huh... I bet they give it to your guild, cause no other guild wanted to accept it." Lucy said

Sting raise an eyebrow in amuse. "Is it me or is there someone jealous of me?"

Lucy snored at his comment "Oh please, I would never going to be jealous on someone as arrogant as you"

"Cause im still in a guild while your guild was disbanded and now you're all alone" he said with a grin.

Lucy smile drop and she stand up from her spot "H-how could you say that!" She yell angrily at him.

"Cause its the true, duh! I guess you catch Natsu-san stupidity" He say with a sigh.

Lucy walks up to him and slap him on the cheek "You can insult me all you want, but never insult my guild or my friends! Fairy Tail might have die for everyone, but for me it will never die." She then show him her guild mark. "As long as everyone have this mark. Fairy Tail will continue to live on!"

Sting put his hand against his cheek "YOU! How dare you hit me?" He glare at her.

"That's what you get for been an asshole!" She yell at him.

Sting was about to yell at her, but then he heard a lot of foot step coming to their way. "Shit..." He then push Lucy right behind her.

"what are you doing?!" She yell angrily at him, but then she notice what's going on.

Right in front of them,was standing a pack of black wolfs just like the one that she fought before. All of them were glaring at them while their body was fill with flames.

"Oh my god..." Lucy whisper

"Listen here blondie, you stay right here while I take care of them" Sting say without looking at her.

A vein pop out on Lucy forehead. "What's that suppose to mean? Are you calling me weak?"

"No, im just saying that you're going to get on my way" Sting said while he stand in his fighting pose.

"For your information, Sting Eucliffe, I'm not weak" Lucy then stand right beside him. "I'm going to show you how strong I am"

Sting then glance at her for a minute until he sigh. "Whatever, but if you get hurt... Don't blame it on me. Got that Blondie?"

"My name is not Blondie, it's Lucy." Lucy lift two of her celestial keys. "Open the gate of goat, Capricorn. Open the gate of lion, Leo!" Her two spirits appear right beside her.

"My Princess, I miss you with all my hearth" Loke said while holding her left hand.

"Skip that for later" She then grab her whip. "We need to teach this asshole to not look down on me"

"As you wish, Lucy" Capricorn said with a nod.

"Alright, let have some fun" Sting runs at the with his fist glowing. "White dragon iron fist!" He punch a wolf right in the ribs.

"Lets go Guys" Lucy start running toward the wolfs, follow by Capricorn and Loke.

-10 minutes later.-

Sting and Lucy stand right beside each other while the corpse of the wolf were laying around them. Loke and Capricorn where standing behind the two mages.

"See, I wasn't as weak as you though" Lucy smirk at him.

Sting looks away from her. "Whatever,I'm still stronger than you" He walks ahead leaving her stare at his back.

A vein pop out of her vein. "How I really hate you"

Capricorn walks toward her and put his hand on her left shoulder. "Ignored him,Lucy. Your training have made you stronger than before." He gives her a small smile.

Lucy smile back at him. "Thanks Capricorn"

"So Princess..." Loke hugs her from behind. "Why don't we have a date here?" He purr's in her right ear, making the say girl shiver.

She show him his key. "Force gate close." Both of her spirit return to the celestial realm.

Sting stared at the body of one of the wolf. "So that's what the client meant"

Lucy walks toward him. "What do you mean?"

Sting blue eyes look directly at her, making Lucy gasp a little. "The client told me that some of the creature in this forest were looking strange."

"Looking strange?"

"They told me that the only wolf that live here, are blue and don't have magical power. But if as you can see this wolfs are black and their body are consume by fire."

"Now that you mention it, the people that had visit here say that non of the animals that live here are going to attack you if you don't disturb them."

Suddenly the wolf started to turn into shadow, causing both of them to jump in surprise.

"What the-?" As Lucy was to say something, all of their bodies disappear from their view. "what going on here?"

"Apparently a Dark guild are doing some strange activities and is disturbing the peaceful scenery of this forest." Sting say with a serious look.

"So this is the request that you choose, huh?" Lucy say with a sad look.

Sting smirk at her. "What's this? Is Blondie worry about me?"

Lucy cheek turn slightly pink. "O-of course not! Im just angry at that guild for doing this to this innocent creatures."

Sting smile a little at her. "Don't worry blondie, I'm gonna free them from this torture"

She glare at him. "Your blond too,blondie"

"But who's more blond, huh?" He smirk at her while turning around. "Well I'm going to head this way, so don't get in any trouble" He start to walk away.

"Wait!" She grabs his wrist.

Sting stop walking and turn his head "What's up? Are you going to miss me that much?"

With her other hand, Lucy smack his head. "In your dreams asshole! I just wanted to ask you, if I could join you"

Sting raise one of his eye brown "Are you stupid? Of course i wont let you go with me. This mission is extremely dangerous for you, Blondie"

"I can totally take care of myself" Lucy glare at him. "Beside, I want to help this creatures to be free."

Sting stared at her serious look for a moment. Until turn his head away from her and sigh "Fine! do whatever you want. Just don't get in my way and I will not share my reward with you"

Lucy smile big at him. "I promise Sting and thank you"

Sting cheeks turn red, but lucy didn't see it. "Whatever, let just go" He walks away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy and Sting are walking through the woods in silence. As she walks behind him, she stares at his appearance from up and down. The last time Lucy saw him,Sting muscles were noticeable. But now anyone could see that he become stronger, cause his muscles are as marked as Laxus. He even become more taller and more mature.

Even though he change by appearance, his arrogant attitude is still the same as 2 years ago. That made her chuckle a little.

Sting turn his head toward her. "What's so funny, Blondie?"

"It's nothing and your blond" Lucy said to him quickly.

"Weirdo" He turn his head away while smirking arrogantly.

A vein pop out of her forehead, but she didn't say anything about it. She then notice something very important. "Sting, where is Lector?"

"I ask him to stay at the guild, so that he could help rouge with the paper work."

"So basically, you leave Rouge in charge of the guild?" Lucy feel sorry for Rouge.

"Yeah, he also has Rufus and yukino to help him. So I know that everything is gonna be okay, cause their members of Saber-tooth. The strongest guild in fiora" Sting said with a smirk.

"For now" Lucy said earning Sting full attention.

He glare at her. "What's that's suppose to mean?"

Lucy look at him with an innocent look. "I'm just saying that wend Fairy Tail get back, we are gonna steal that tittle from you"

Sting stop walking as he turn to face her. "Oh?! Is that so? I'm sorry to say this Blondie, but my guild has became twice stronger than the time your ex-guild beat us. SO if Fairy tail ever decided to get back together, then they don't have a chances against us" He look down at her while giving her his famous arrogant smile.

Lucy look up at him and smirk back at him. "That's what you say now, but wend Fairy Tail get's back we are gonna be indestructible and nobody is gonna beat us. Not even you're guild" she then pokes his chest with her index finger. "By the way. The names Lucy, not Blondie" She then walks pass him.

Sting eye light up while he stare at Lucy back with admiration. "She sure is a Fairy" he whisper to himself, as he walks behind her. "by the way Blondie, what's your mission?"

"Sure... I'll tell you BLONDIE." By hearing this, Sting raise an eye brown. "I'm here to collect a rare flower that hasn't been found since 120 years ago...Well the lady didn't even know if it still exist, but she wanted to try and find it. So she sent a application to the city, until the request reach my hands" Lucy say without looking at him.

"Hmmm... Is that so, huh?" He reach to her side and continue to walk like that. "Where did she say that it could be found?"

"She say that it could be found on a lake that is on an underground cave." She sigh a little. "I still haven't seen a cave yet, so it's gonna be kinda hard."

Sting looks toward his left. "A cave? In this forest? That's kinda impossible"

"I know, but at list I'm going to try and find it" She said while raising both of her fist in a motivating way.

Sting chuckles at her action. "You're such a weirdo, Blondie"

Lucy face turn red while sending him a glare. "BAKA! stop saying that I'm a weirdo and Stop calling me Blondie!"

Sting hide his face with his bangs. "Sorry, but I don't obey to weaklings like you." He blow Lucy left ear making her shiver while blushing bright red "Especially to an X-fairy" He then walks away leaving Lucy behind with her face all red.

"B-B-Baka!" Lucy yell at him, earning a huge grin to Sting.

"If you keep standing there like a fool, then I'm gonna leave you behind" Sting Say without looking back.

Lucy growl while a lot of vein appear on her face. "How I really hate that Arrogant Saber" she whisper to herself, with venom. She follows him while glaring at his back.

Sting chuckles to himself while looking up at the trees _'This is gonna be an interesting mission'._ "Oi Blondie, stop it. Even though i can see it, I still can feel that intense glare of yours from here."

Lucy runs toward him at a super fast speed. "Like i say... Don't call me Blondie! LUCY KICK!" Lucy kick sting behind his head making him crash to the ground, while her feet still were press against it. "Do all male dragon slayer are like this?" She yell glaring at nothing. "Seriously, I can't stand your species" She remove her feet from his head and she continue to walk away.

Sting sit down on the grass while he rubs his hair with a frown. "Your such a meany,Blondie"

Lucy ignores him as she walks away silently. Sting stands up and start following her.

"Oi Blondie, hold on... How dare you ignore ME, Sting Eucliffe?" Sting was about to say something else, but he notice that Lucy stop walking. "Well! that's more like it..." Wend he stand beside her, he saw an animal right in front of them. "What the?"

Right in front of them, there was a red lion. With every step the lion took, the ground start to crack. Wend the Lion roar a wind came out of nowhere and it almost blew Lucy away if it weren't for sting who was holding her in his arm.

Lucy face was press against his bare chest. "What is this power!" Lucy lips moves against his skin, making the poor guy to blush

"I think he is also a victim of the dark guild." Sting say trying to ignore Lucy lips.

Wend the lion stop roaring 4 other of him came from behind them. Lucy back away from sting while she lift 2 of her celestial keys. "I guess we have to fight them"

Sting fist turn white "I guess so"

"Open the gate of the horse, Sagittarius and open the gate of bull, Taurus" She yell while both of her celestial spirit appear right in front of her.

"Mochi mochi Lucy-sama!" Sagittarius say with a bow.

"Moooo! You have a great body as usual Lucy-sama" Taurus say with hearts all around him.

"not now taurus! we have to defeat them." Lucy say while looking at Taurus. "Transformation Celestial: Taurus!" She and taurus glow until she transform with a similar outfit like him.

Taurus blush madly. "MOOOOOOOO!"

Lucy ignore him and runs toward the lion. "Sagittarius cover me!"

"Mochi mochi!" Sagittarius start to shoot arrows at 3 of the lions, but the 3 of them dodge it.

Lucy jump high follow by Taurus. "Rampage!" but of them yell while killing one of them.

While this occur, 2 of the lion start walking around Sting with a growl. Sting look at both of them in amuse. "I really like you guys, but I'm afraid that I, Sting Eucliffe have to end your life" He then growl at the both of them. "Sorry about this, guys" He runs to one of the an punch him in the rib. The other came behind him an crash his back, but sting wasn't affected. In fact he turn around and punch him in the face then kicks the one behind him.

"White Dragon Claw!" He hit both of them, making them paralyze. he back away quickly and breath in "White Dragon Roar!" The beam hit both of them and they turn into shadow until it disappear.

Lucy swing her axes but miss. The lion came at her an bites her arm. "AH!"

"Lucy-sama!" Taurus runs quickly and pull the lion away from her. The teeth of the lion tore a bit of her skin, making it bleed a lot.

Sagittarius shots the arrow at the lion and it die in Taurus arms. Now there was only one lion left.

Lucy stand up while holding her bleeding arm. "Urg..." She falls backward but Taurus hold her.

"Lucy-sama! im sorry that i couldn't protect your body." Taurus start to cry.

The lion came running toward him, but Sagittarius shots him. Sagittarius moves to stand in front of them. "mochi!mochi! Lucy-sama, I will try and kill it"

"No worry, you can both return back to your world" Sting came walking while having a angry look. "I will take care of your master"

"S-sting..." Lucy eyes wide.

The Lion came running toward them, but sting kick him in the face. Then he punch it multiple times. Lastly Sting surrounds his fists in light and punches it very hard making it explode, right in front of them.

Sagittarius and Taurus return to the celestial realm. Lucy stared at sting with admiration while holding her injured arm.

He quickly walks toward her and smack her head. "Are you an idiot?"

Lucy yell while looking at him angrily. "What the hell! why you hit me?"

"For getting injure!" He then rips the button of his pants. "Now lets treat your wound."

Lucy blush and smile happily at him. "Okay and thanks sting"

Sting blush lightly while smiling back at her. "No problem Luce"


End file.
